deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Eomer vs Bann Teagan Guerrin
Eomer: The 2nd in command leader of the Rohirrim who along with Gandalf lead the Rohirrim reinforcments the were needed at the Battle of Helms Deep and survived the war off the ring fighting at Pelennor Fields, and The Black Gate. VS. Bann Teagan Guerrin: The Bann of Redcliffe who lead the Redcliffe villagers to hold off the undead attack at Redcliffe until help came from the Warden and his friends ''' '''WHO IS DEADLIEST!! tumblr_limuhzy42R1qgutswo1_400.jpg|Eomer lotreomer3.jpg|Guthwine sword Rohanspear.1.jpg|Rohan Spear the-lord-of-the-rings-battle-for-middle-earth-20040928032323708.jpg|Rohan Bow and arrow eomer.jpg|Eomer's Armor 6725e6abe3b57027f4b56841c9f29d0d.png|Rohan Shield Bann_Teagan.jpg|Bann Teagan Guerrin 42px-Ico_longsword.png|Longsword 42px-Ico_greatsword.png|Balanced Greatsword 42px-Ico_crossbow.png|Crossbow HeavyRedChain.jpg|Heavy Chainmail RedcliffeShield.jpg|Redcliffe Shield Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Even: Both are excellent fighters with swords and both have excellent swords. Mid Range Teagan: While the Rohan spear is excellent especially Eomer's use off it on horseback it has only the one end as a weapon the Greatsword can stab and slice. Long Range Eomer: The Rohan Bow and Arrow is faster at reloading then a crossbow meaning that a crossbow men can get killed if he doesn't reload fast enough Armor Eomer: Both have great armor but Teagan's is heavier so it might cause a lot of fatigue. But both have great shields. X-Factors Eomer/Teagan 94 Training 89 Edge Eomer: Eomer has training on both foot and on horseback. 92 Combat Experience 92 Edge Even: While both have fought hard enemies Teagan fought against the undead and darkspawn. But Eomer has fought against Uruk-hai, Orcs, and the Haradim even taking down a Mumakil. 95 Leadership 95 Edge Even: Both had great leadership skills. With Eomer leading his outcast Rohirrim defeating Orcs, and Uruk-hai and leading the Rohirrim to help Theodan and the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Bt Teagan did lead the outnumbered villagers to hold off the undead until help could arrive. This is close but I got to give my Personal edge to Eomer. Both have equal combat experience and leadership. And while Teagn does have the advantage in Mid Range. Eomer has the advantage in better training, and Long range and armor. The Battle Eomer: ' Teagan: ' ' In the fields of Rohan Eomer comes across the dead body of Theodan while him and his Rohirrim are on a mission to find out what happened to their king. All off a sudden a arrow strikes one off the Rohirrim Eomer and his men turn to see Bann Teagan Guerrin and 3 Redcliffe soldiers with one reloading his crossbow. Eomer tells his men to mount up and they do and charge at Teagan and his men. The crossbow Redcliffe soldier fires and misses and while reloading a Rohirrim gets out his bow and arrow and fires hitting the Redcliffe soldier . Teagan rders his men to charge and Teagan takes out his Balanced Greatsword and swings it striking a Rohirrim on horseback . A Redcliffe soldier charge at Eomer who uses his spear to stab right through the soldier Eomer sees another Redcliffe soldier who tries to take out his last Rohirrim but Eomer uses his spear and tosses it striking the Redcliffe soldier but as the Rohirrim sighs off relief Teagan decapitates him with his Greatsword . Eomer dismounts and takes out his sword Guthwine and a Rohan Shield while Teagan discards his greatsword for his longsword and Redcliffe Shield. Both approach each other and Teagan tries the first blow only to be deflected by the Rohan shield. Eomer tries also to be blocked by Teagan's Redcliffe shield and both try striking one another but keep on blocking each others strikes with their shields. Teagan is able to salsh the Rohan shield out off Eomer's hand but Eomer acts quickly stabbing Teagan in the right leg. Teagan tries to stab him but Eomer quicky dodges and stabs Eomer right through the chest . Eomer yells in victory "For Rohan!!" '''Winner:Eomer ' Battles out of 5,000 Eomer/Teagan 2,751-2,249 57.51%-42.49% Weapon and Armor Stats Guthwine 50%-50% Longsword Rohan Spear 30%-'''70% Balanced Greatsword Rohan Bow and Arrow 75%-25% Crossbow Eomer's Armor and Rohan Shield 51%-49% Heavy Chainmail and Redcliffe Shield Expert's Opinion: While Teagan was a good leader Eomer just had more better weapons armor and training. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts